The present invention relates to the methods and compositions for the entrapment of compounds in vesicles composed of salt forms of organic acid derivatives of alpha-tocopherol (Vitamin E) that are capable of forming bilayers.
Alpha-tocopherol, to which a hydrophilic moiety such as a salt form of an organic acid is attached, can be used to prepare suspensions of multilamellar or small unilamellar vesicles. These vesicles may be prepared with or without the use of organic solvents, and they may entrap, or associate with, water-soluble compounds, partially water-soluble compounds and water-insoluble compounds. For convenience, the vesicles of the invention will simply be referred to as "alpha-tocopherol vesicles" but it must be understood that salt forms of organic acid derivatives of alpha-tocopherol are always used in the preparation of the vesicles.
The alpha-tocopherol vesicles described herein are particularly useful for the entrapment of, or association with, biologically active compounds or pharmaceutical compounds which can be administered in vivo. Alternatively the vesicles of the present invention may be used in vitro. For instance, the can be administered in vivo. Alternatively the vesicles of the alpha-tocopherol hemisuccinate vesicles described herein may be used in vitro in divalent cation-dependent assay systems.
The alpha-tocopherol vesicles of the invention are liposomes. Liposomes are completely closed bilayer membranes containing an encapsulated aqueous phase. Liposomes may be any variety of multilamellar vesicles (onion-like structures characterized by membrane bilayers each separated by an aqueous layer) or unilamellar vesicles (possessing a single membrane bilayer).
Two parameters of liposome preparations are functions of vesicle size and lipid concentration: (1) Captured volume, defined as the volume enclosed by a given amount of lipid, is expressed as units of liters entrapped per mole of total lipid (1 mol.sup.-1). The captured volume depends upon the number of lamellae and the radius of the liposomes, which in turn is affected by the lipid composition of the vesicles and the ionic composition of the medium. (2) Encapsulation efficiency is defined as the fraction of the initial aqueous phase sequestered by the bilayers. (See Deemer and Uster, 1983, Liposome Preparation: Methods and Mechanisms, in Liposomes, ed. M. Ostro, Marcel Dekker, Inc., N.Y., pp. 27-51.
The original method for liposome preparation [Bangham et el., J. Mol. Biol. 13:228 (1965)] involved suspending phospholipids in an organic solvent which was then evaporated to dryness, leaving a waxy deposit of phospholipid on the reaction vessel. Then an appropriate amount of aqueous phase was added, the mixture was allowed to "swell" and the resulting liposomes which consisted of multilamellar vesicles (hereinafter referred to as MLVs) were dispersed by mechanical means. The structure of the resulting membrane bilayer is such that the hydrophobic (non-polar) "tails" of the lipid orient toward the center of the bilayer, while the hydrophilic (polar) "heads" orient toward the aqueous phase. This technique provided the basis for the development of the small sonicated unilamellar vesicles (hereinafter referred to as SUVs) described by Papahadjopoulos and Miller [Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 135: 624 (1967) ].
An effort to increase the encapsulation efficiency involved first forming liposome precursors or micelles, i.e., vesicles containing an aqueous phase surrounded by a monolayer of lipid molecules oriented so that the polar head groups are directed toward the aqueous phase. Liposome precursors are formed by adding the aqueous solution to be encapsulated to a solution of polar lipid in an organic solvent and sonicating. The liposome precursors are then emulsified in a second aqueous phase in the presence of excess lipid and evaporated. The resultant liposomes, consisting of an aqueous phase encapsulated by a lipid bilayer are dispersed in aqueous phase (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,179 issued Sep. 23, 1980 to M. Schneider).
In another attempt to maximize the encapsulation efficiency, Papahadjopoulos (U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,871 issued Nov. 25, 1980) describes a "reverse-phase evaporation process" for making oligolamellar lipid vesicles also known as reverse-phase evaporation vesicles (hereinafter referred to as REVs). According to this procedure, the aqueous material to be encapsulated is added to a mixture of polar livid in an organic solvent. Then a homogeneous water-in-oil type of emulsion is formed and the organic solvent is evaporated until a gel is formed. The gel is then converted to a suspension by dispersing the gel-like mixture in an aqueous media. The REVs produced consist mostly of unilamellar vesicles (large unilamellar vesicles, or LUVs) and some oligolamellar vesicles which are characterized by only a few concentric bilayers with a large internal aqueous space.
Liposomes can also be prepared in the form of: (a) stable plurilamellar vesicles (SPLVs) according to the procedures set forth in Lenk st. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,803, (b) monophasic vesicles (MPVs) according to the procedures of Lenk st. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,578 and (c) freeze and thawed multilamellar vesicles (FATMLVs) according to the procedures of Bally st. al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 800,545, filed Nov. 21, 1985 abandoned Jan. 31, 1988 in favor of continuing application U.S. patent application Ser. No. 122,613, filed Nov. 17, 1987, which was granted on Dec. 4, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,282. Relevant portions of the cited applications and patent in this paragraph are incorporated herein by reference.
Liposomes can be dehydrated and rehydrated; see Janoff et al, "Dehydrated Liposomes," PCT application Ser. No. 8601103, published Feb. 27, 1986, relevant portions of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Much has been written regarding the possibilities of using liposomes for drug delivery systems. See, for example, the disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,754 issued on Nov. 23, 1976, to Yueh-Erh Rahman and Elizabeth A. Cerny, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,410 issued on Mar. 20, 1979, to Barry D. Sears. In a liposome drug delivery system the medicament is entrapped during liposome formation and then administered to the patient to be treated. The medicament may be soluble in water or in a non-polar solvent. Typical of such disclosures are U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,871 issued Nov. 25, 1980, to Papahadjapoulos and Szoka and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,179, issued Sep. 23, 1980 to M. Schneider. When preparing liposomes for use in vivo it would be advantageous (1) to eliminate the necessity of using organic solvents during the preparation of liposomes; and (2) to maximize the encapsulation efficiency and captured volume so that a greater volume and concentration of the entrapped material can be delivered per dose.